Alien Princesses and their Vigilantes
by cornholio4
Summary: A short oneshot of Diana's thoughts on her relationship with Batman plus Nightwing's relationship with Starfire. Batman/Wonder Woman, Nightwing/Starfire.
Diana princess of Themyscira or Wonder Woman as she was better known, ambassador to the outside world, daughter of Queen Hippoltya and founding member of the Justice League (plus the secret wife of Bruce Wayne aka Batman) was smiling happily as he watched her adopted son Nightwing put a necklace around the neck of his bride to be Starfire. She could not help but think of both him and Batman.

She knew of the reputation of the Batman, at first considered a myth in Gotham City until he came out as a more public figure during the times that the criminals of Gotham got big news attention and he had teamed up with Superman in a plot by both the Joker and Toyman. She never met him until the invasion of Starro, the incident which brought them, Superman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Aquaman and the Martian Manhunter together to first form the Justice League. At first she was not sure what to think of the Batman and his stoic loner attitude but she soon get to know him both as Batman and as Bruce Wayne the billionaire philanthropist who was a big figure in Gotham taking part in charities and helping out the city.

She soon fell in love with the man and it was obvious to the other Justice League members that deep within Bats' demeanour that he felt the same. Flash and Green Lantern even had a betting pool going on to when Diana would be able to break through Bruce's shell. Soon she had succeeded and now it led to them getting married, as Batman Bruce tried to keep treating Diana as a co-worker though it did not work out so well but as just Bruce Wayne he abandoned the charade all together and treated him as his loving wife.

Before she was able to do that she remembered the first time she had first met Nightwing, back when he was just twelve year old Dick Grayson an orphaned acrobat who Bruce was training to be his sidekick and partner Robin. At first she was outraged that he was taken in a preteen child into his dangerous world (which she had a point since his successor in being Robin Jason Todd ended up killed by the Joker only to be brought back as a murderous vigilante calling himself the Red Hood) but Bruce stood by his decision saying that Dick deserved the chance to bring the man who murdered his parents to justice, the chance he never got as it would be years before he was able to find and face Joe Chill. Despite disagreeing with Bruce's decision she ended up taking a mother role in Dick's life seeing him as a surrogate son.

She remembered watching the sixteen year old Dick Grayson with his date a redheaded girl called Kory in the crowd of her wedding to Bruce where she finally took the Bat as a husband and Robin as her official son. At that point Dick had banded together with other teen sidekicks and heroes to form a team called the Teen Titans, Kory was one of his teammates Starfire who was an enslaved alien princess from a planet called Tamaran that had escaped and came to Earth. She could easily see that they were both quite smitten with eachother and unlike his mentor and adopted father Dick was more open about his feelings for the alien princess which brought a smile to her face as she had a feeling to their future.

Her feeling was right as right now they were both 24 years old and were now engaged, Dick had dropped the Robin mantle and became a new hero called Nightwing taking up residence in the neighbouring city to Gotham called Bludhaven which he protected along with his now fiancé Starfire.

Diana was now quite happy with the couple, seeing some parallels between her and Starfire; both being idealistic super strong strangers to this world and were strangers who came from worlds with warrior like cultures. They both found themselves fallen in love with non powered heroes who were there teammates, but Starfire was just luckier that Dick was more positive and did not have the shell that Bruce did.

She loved her future daughter in law and though he did not say much on the issue, she had a feeling that secretly her husband did as well. All in all she that thought that along with her mother and sisters back in Themyscira, she had a wonderful family that she could love.

 **Since I don't usually do comic stories that are not Marvel (especially Spider-Man) related I decided to do this little oneshot. I will say this for the record: Dick Grayson and Starfire is pretty much my OTP of DC Comics with Batman and Wonder Woman being a close second (seriously especially with what we see in at a least a scene with Bruce and Diana, I hope that relationship is somewhat in Superman V Batman: Dawn of Justice).**


End file.
